


Time together

by KellyDrake6



Category: Seven Deadly Synths (Short Film)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Multi, Octopunk Advent, Sleigh rides, Sweet seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Seth and Jared suprise Mag with a sleigh ride
Relationships: Jared/Mag/Seth (Seven Deadly Synths)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Time together

Seth had been trying to figure out how to make his plan become a reality, he really wanted to suprise mag and jared with a sleigh ride, yet he had no idea how to do it! Sighing quietly he wandered into the living room and slumped onto the couch, not realising that Jared had come home early and was watching him from the kitchen doorway "something troubling you?" He asks as he could see his lover was trying to plan something that had nothing to do with what he was usually planning "i wanted to do something for you and mag, a suprise but i dont know how" Seth says quietly, which instantly caught his attention.

Seth had done many things for the two of them in the past, wether it was writing a song and singing it for them at random times to cheer them up, making a synth song that sounded way different to what he usually came up with or just taking them out for a suprise dinner. Sitting beside him jared rested a hand on his arm and smiled softly "i can help if you want, what were you thinking?" He asks as seth turns towards him as his eyes light up again before tilting his head "i saw that it had been snowing for awhile and i saw mag watching a movie with a sleigh ride in it" he says as he bounces in his seat slightly as the excitement of the idea hit him all over again, jared smiles fondly at him before nodding and pulling out his phone. 

He felt seth rest his head on his shoulder, both so that he could see and so that he could shower the man with cheek kisses every few minutes "here look, i found sleigh rides in the park" he says after 10 minutes of searching which caused seth to move closer to the phone "do we have to book them? Can we get one as the sun sets?" He asks in rapid succession as jared checks and nods "how does a sleigh ride at 5:30 sound? Not too early, not too late" he says making seth nod rapidly before he bounds aross the room and disapears for awhile. 

Mag arrives home sortly before 4 and falls onto the couch with a long sigh as seth, who had been in the kitchen brings a hot chocolate out for her "thank you honey!" She says as she sits up to kiss him gently as seth smiles softly at her before sitting beside her as she rests her head against his side, jared joining them not long after as the two were watching a movie "dont fall asleep we are going some where soon" he hears Seth whisper gently causing a soft noise of confusion from a sleepy mag "we are? I didn't see anything on the calendar" she says perking up as the three start getting ready to head out into the snow. They walk holding hands as mag tells the two of them about her day, with jared telling them about his own soon after, seth listening to the two of them with a smile on his face the entire time.

By the time they make it to the park it had begun to snow again, mag noticed Seth's rising excitement and smiled softly before the three came to an abrupt stop, seth putting his hands over her eyes causing her to giggle and lean back into him "walk forwards, dont worry I've got you" Jared says as he continues holding her hand, squeezing it reassuringly as they walk forwards it isn't long before they are stood in front of the sleigh ride "ready?" Seth asks making mag smile and nod as he takes his hands away. Once her eyes have readjusted to the bright white snow she looks around, gasping when she notices whats in front of them "is that- are we- guys!" Jared chuckles quietly as she looks between the two of them and the sleigh. 

Letting out a noise of excitement she pulls the two of them into a hug before kissing them passionatly "thank you! Ive always wanted to do this" she says as she leans against jared, pulling seth closer so she's sandwiched beside them before they got on "it was Seth's idea, he wanted to suprise us both" jared says as they set off, both he and mag looking over at seth with looks of love and adoration causing him to blush as mag leans up to kiss his cheek over and over again till he starts laughing quietly and turns his head to kiss her back "thank you, both of you this is the best suprise I've ever had" she says leaning her head on seths shoulder, who immediately rests his head on top of hers with jared moving over to lean against her and hold their hands gently "i love you" they whisper in sync as they watch the sun set in front of them.


End file.
